Inferno
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Each had survived a nightmare. They thought that it was all over but fate proved that it were only preludes. Now that destiny had brought them all together and Umbrella had struck again, will they be able to survive the inferno?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do now own or work for Capcom. So, any of the characters from Resident Evil are not mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
Inferno  
  
Prelude  
  
After a year of suffering and searching for the truth, finally all the people who had survived the horrors that Umbrella had started, were able to meet and try to live normal lives.  
  
Chris, who had fled to Europe after returning to Raccoon City after the mansion incident, had finally returned to the United States. It had been a while and he had learnt a lot about Umbrella. He had encountered Claire and Steve once in Alcatras, near San Francisco. But after meeting and helping them, he had left the country again for Europe but this time, he was meeting up with Jill and Rebecca at Greece.  
  
Jill, after meeting Carlos, traveled with him to find where Chris had fled to. But every time she and Carlos had arrived to where they heard Chris was, they would find out that Chris had already left and was once again one step ahead of them. They had then encountered Rebecca at Italy.  
  
Rebecca had stayed there for months, trying to recover from the experience she and the rest of the STARS members had suffered in the mansion. She had met up with Chris by accident. He told her to remain there while he went to help his sister and look for Jill and Barry.  
  
While the three, Jill, Carlos and Rebecca, waited for Chris to return, Claire and Steve separated.  
  
Chris hadn't told Claire where he was heading again, so she had to start from square one again. At least this time, she knew that Chris was still alive and was somewhere. She had told Leon all about it and the two decided to work together from there.  
  
Steve headed for Texas to get away from it all and start a new life again. He wanted to forget his past life but fate would not let him. His past still haunted him until he finally gave in and met up again with Claire, Leon and Sherry.  
  
They knew that their ordeals weren't over since Umbrella was still around but they had believed that they had defeated and stopped the undead, the mutants and huge beasts. But they were DEAD wrong.  
  
The undead still haunts them wherever they went.  
  
Now, armed with a new and even deadlier virus, Umbrella strikes again.  
  
Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Leon, Claire, Sherry, Carlos and Steve now must fight for not only their lives again but to save the world as well.what's left of it that is.  
  
Author's note: I know the introduction wasn't that good but I want to know what you think about it. Please send me your reviews. I do hope that you would. It's my first time to write a fan fiction that is supposed to be filled with horror, suspense and mystery. Please be gentle. Anyway, I look forward in reading your reviews.  
  
Michiko 


	2. Chapter 1 The Call

Hey there! I know that my story isn't that catchy but I'm glad that at least one had read it and gave a review. I'm not implying that I'm angry or something but I'm just saying that I'm really not expecting much.you know.  
  
Pinquich: (did I get your name right? I'm sorry if I didn't) Thanks for the review and encouragement that you gave me. I didn't really expect for my work to get at least one review.  
  
Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you, the reader, enjoys reading it.  
  
Inferno  
  
Chapter 1 The Call  
  
~ Italy. Saturday June 25th ~  
  
"Where could he be?" Jill thought aloud as she glanced outside the window of Rebecca's apartment.  
  
Rebecca, who was then coming from the kitchen to bring them something to drink, replied, "I don't know Jill. He just said that he got news that Claire was in danger so he left to help her. He said that he would be back after he helped her and had found you and Barry."  
  
"This is so much like Chris.handling everything by himself. Why can't he trust anybody? I mean, we all went through the same thing. He should know of all people that if anyone could get through this alive, it would be us." Jill commented.  
  
Ever since they had returned from the mansion, she had noticed that Chris had changed.  
  
He had once showed her what he was up to but he never revealed anything deeper than what was in the surface.  
  
"Jill, why don't you just chill out. I know I never met him but I think he's the kind of guy that would keep his word. I mean, had he ever let you guys down?" Carlos said.  
  
"No." Jill replied as she turned and headed for the sofa.  
  
Rebecca then handed them some drinks.  
  
"You're right. I just wonder how everybody's doing right now?" Jill then said.  
  
"Let's just hope for the best, Jill." Rebecca replied as she sat opposite of Jill.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
Carlos, who looked from one woman to the other, saw that Jill was completely worried about Chris and Rebecca felt really powerless to help comfort Jill's troubled heart.  
  
"So, Rebecca right?" Carlos started to change the mood in the air.  
  
Rebecca then turned to him, quite uncertain.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You part of S.T.A.R.S?"  
  
"Not exactly. I was part of team Bravo. Since strange things happened, STARS was dispatched. I was the only one who survived from the Bravo team. I've been with Jill and the others ever since." Rebecca explained.  
  
She tried not to quiver at the memory that her team had been totally destroyed.  
  
If it weren't for Chris and the others, she didn't know if she could have survived.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
~ Toronto, Canada. Saturday June 25th ~  
  
"Daddy, daddy, please don't leave us." One of Barry's young daughters pleaded as she hugged her father.  
  
"I can't sweetie. I must do this. You might not understand now but daddy has to go fix some things for you." Barry explained.  
  
"Why can't Uncle Chris do it? Daddy, please."  
  
"Now, now. Daddy has to help Uncle Chris fight the bad men so that all of us can live happily once more." Barry said.  
  
He then stood and faced his wife.  
  
He could see that she was trying hard not to cry and be strong for their children.  
  
Barry then hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, my love. I understand. Just promise me that you will come back to us safe and sound. We almost lost you once, we don't want to have to think about that again." She whispered back.  
  
Barry just tightened his embrace.  
  
As he turned and left his family, it pained him to walk away.  
  
He tried very hard not to look back.  
  
Outside, Chris met up with him.  
  
"Let's go." Barry said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked his friend and teammate.  
  
Barry just nodded and entered the car.  
  
Chris then entered the driver's seat.  
  
They then drove off to the airport.  
  
Once there, Chris got to a phone and began to dial Rebecca's number in Italy.  
  
As the phone began to ring, "All we have to do now is find Jill and get back to the US." Chris said to Barry.  
  
"Yeah. Tell Rebecca that we're on our way to meet her and then we'll go find Jill." He replied.  
  
The phone was then answered on the other side.  
"Hello?" Came Rebecca's voice.  
  
'It's good to here that you followed what I told you.' Chris said to himself, quite pleased that Rebecca didn't tell her name when she answered the phone like she usually did.  
  
"Becca, it's me, Chris." He said.  
  
"Chris! Thank God. So, what happened? How's Claire? Is she there with you?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Slow down. She's fine and safe. I'm sure it won't be long before she finds out where we are." Chris said.  
  
"So you left her just like that?"  
  
"I'm sure she's with that Leon fellow now and that Steve."  
  
"Leon? Steve? Wait a second, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain everything once we are complete. We must find Jill first."  
  
"There's no need. She's standing right beside me right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She and a guy named Carlos arrived here a few days ago looking for you."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Jill will find my tracks. Hey, wait a minute who's Carlos?"  
  
"Oh this is sweet. You jealous?" Rebecca teased.  
  
"Certainly not! Anyway, Barry and I will be heading there and would arrive early tomorrow. Stay there. We'll get to you guys once we arrive. We've got to go. Our flight is about to leave." Chris said as he hung up the phone.  
  
~ on the other line ~  
  
"Wait! Chris! Chris!" Rebecca said.  
  
"He hung up?" Jill said.  
  
As Rebecca placed the receiver down, she nodded.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Jill asked curiously.  
  
Rebecca turned to her.  
  
"He's with Barry and they're on their way here. They'll be arriving tomorrow. He said that we should stay here and wait."  
  
Jill just signed and sat down again.  
  
"This is so much like him. This doesn't surprise me one bit. He didn't even tell Claire where he was going or what he's planning to do. I wonder what's going on in that head of his lately? Rebecca, remind me to ask him when he arrives."  
  
"Sure. No problem. I'm also wondering why he didn't take Claire with him or those guys, Leon and Steve." Rebecca said also sitting down.  
  
Carlos couldn't help but grin at the sight he was seeing.  
  
'I guess Jill really has feelings for Chris Redfield by the way she's acting. I wonder why she still refuses to admit it when it shows? And Rebecca.' Carlos thought.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Rebecca commented snapping Carlos back into reality.  
  
Carlos just shook his head and grinned.  
  
He then said, "I just couldn't help but be fascinated by your reactions. I mean, Jill still wouldn't admit that she's in love with him. Correct me when I'm wrong but I'm sure I'm not but. ever since we got out of Raccoon City, she has been giving all her strength to find Chris. And you Rebecca."  
  
Jill blushed but then shook the idea out of her head.  
  
"Look, he's my partner and of course I worry about him. Cool it Carlos. I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now. I'm too tired to laugh." Jill said as she stood and stretched her aching muscles.  
  
She had woken up very early that morning and hadn't had a descent night's sleep for quite a while because of her worries over Chris and the others.  
  
"Why don't you take the room two doors from the bathroom? I'll take the one by the end and Carlos could stay here in the couch." Rebecca said as she also stood.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Good night every one." Jill said as she headed towards the room.  
  
She could feel the bed calling to her.  
  
She could also feel that she could collapse at any moment due to exhaustion.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, what do you think? Please send me your reviews. I'm dying to know what you think. I really love reading reviews no matter what is written there. For any wrong grammar, I apologize. Please, please send in your reviews.  
  
Michiko 


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter 2 Arrival  
  
~ Italy. 5 am Sunday June 26th ~  
  
"I guess there really is no turning back now." Barry said as they stepped outside the airport.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just hope that we're one step ahead of Umbrella so that we could stop them before starting another one of their horrid projects." Chris said as he signaled a cab.  
  
They got in and gave the driver some instructions to Rebecca's apartment.  
  
"So, what did Rebecca say last night when you talked to her?" Barry asked to start some conversation.  
  
"She said that Jill's with her with some guy named Carlos." Chris said.  
  
"Jealous are we?" Barry said.  
  
Chris looked at him and gave him a look.  
  
Barry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Why does everybody keep on saying that? First Rebecca then you? I thought that we were on the same side." Chris said.  
  
Barry laughed some more.  
  
"My friend, we are all on the same side. If you're not jealous, then you don't have to be so defensive about it, you know. But I just don't get it why you and Jill keep on clinging to your pride. Why don't you just admit it that you love her and everything's going to go smoothly between the two of you." Barry suggested.  
  
Chris signed in defeat.  
  
"I guess I should know better than hide what I feel from the person who knows what he's talking about." He said.  
  
"You sure got that right." Barry replied with a grin.  
  
"Well Dr. Love, it's not that I'm not going to tell her.just not now." Chris said.  
  
"What ever you say Chris. What ever you say." Barry said.  
  
Barry just shook his head.  
  
'The longer you wait, the harder it would be Chris.' Barry said silently.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the apartment complex where Rebecca was staying.  
  
As soon as Chris paid the driver, he led Barry to Rebecca's apartment.  
  
Barry then knocked at the door.  
  
They waited for a while but there was no answer.  
  
They knocked again and still there was no answer.  
  
"Do you think they left or just asleep?" Barry said absently.  
  
"I'm just worried that something bad must have happened." Chris said, readying himself for breaking the door down.  
  
"Cool it partner." Came Jill's voice as she opened the door.  
  
"Jill! You guys alright?" Chris asked quickly.  
  
Jill stretched a little and had let the men enter.  
  
"What does it look like? You better not make such noise or you'll wake the entire neighborhood. Rebecca and Carlos are still asleep." Jill answered.  
  
"Then why are you up so early?" Chris asked with such concern.  
  
"I usually wake up this early. It's a habit of mine. Want some coffee?" Jill said.  
  
As both men placed their bags down, Chris asked, "Then how come it took you some time to open the door?"  
  
Jill turned to him and answered, "I just came from the shower when you decided to knock."  
  
That was when he noticed that Jill's hair was damp.  
  
"So Jill, how are you? It's been a long time." Barry started.  
  
Jill turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Great! A little shook up here and there but aside from that I'm doing fine. After the mansion incident and when you guys decided to leave Raccoon City, I remained there for two weeks more when the city became infested with zombies and the other living dead. It was hard but I had some help with a missionary I met named Carlos. Could you believe that he was sent by Umbrella to rescue survivors?" Jill said as she poured some coffee into three mugs.  
  
She then handed them with the cups and seated herself opposite of Chris.  
  
"Wait! I don't get it. You mean that Umbrella sent a missionary to help save the people that they terrorize?" Chris said.  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true. Carlos told me that a group of more than fifty missionaries were sent and well.he is the only one left among them. I got a chance to meet two others but one was badly wounded when I met him and had sacrificed himself so that we could escape from that Nemesis thing." Jill explained.  
  
"And what happened to the other man?" Barry asked.  
  
Jill hesitated at the thought.  
  
But then she decided to let them know, "Well.on my way out, before I fought with the Nemesis for the last time, I saw his body.decapitated."  
  
Both men were silenced.  
  
"Jill." Chris said.  
  
Jill then forced a smile to reassure him.  
  
"Don't worry about me. After witnessing and battling zombies, skinless lickers and a nemesis, a decapitated body is not new to me. Besides, we're police officers and I'm also part of S.T.A.R.S. I'm sure I can handle this sort of thing." Jill said.  
  
"But? I see a 'but' coming." Barry said.  
  
"But what makes it worse is that I saw nemesis decapitate and rip him apart right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save him. Nemesis was just too fast killing him and if I attempted to shoot, I could have shot Nicholai. But like I said, after everything, that's nothing new. We've seen worse." Jill said.  
  
"Blaming yourself again?" Came Carlos' voice as he entered the kitchen.  
  
They turned.  
  
"Guys, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is Chris and Barry, the other members of S.T.A.R.S." Jill said.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. Anyway, Nicholai doesn't deserve your pity Jill. He betrayed us and was planning to get us killed. So if I were you, I would stop worrying about what happened to him." Carlos said as he sat.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I saw him get the files and admit it in my face. He may have deserved to die but no one deserves to die like that." Jill said.  
  
"It's what we call karma Jill." Carlos said as he got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hmm.something smells good in here." Rebecca said as she entered the kitchen, fixing her hair.  
  
"Hi guys. Nice of you to drop by at this early hour." Rebecca said.  
  
"Hi Rebecca." Both men greeted.  
  
"So, what's up?" Rebecca asked as she stood by Jill's shoulder, overlooking what she was cooking.  
  
"Need some help Jill?" Rebecca offered.  
  
Jill just smiled and said, "Sure! I hope you don't mind that I invaded your kitchen."  
  
"Don't be silly. Anyway, I'll set the table. It looks like you're almost done." Rebecca said as she gathered some plates from the cupboard.  
  
After everything was fixed and they were having their breakfast, Rebecca then asked, "So, Chris, now that everybody is here, why don't just break the ice? Could you please at least tell us what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what I'd like to know myself." Jill said.  
  
"Fine. You already know that I went and helped my sister. Well, during that time, I found out that Umbrella was up to its old tricks again. I think that it won't be long before they wedge their ugly head again. We have to stop them." Chris explained.  
  
"Does that mean that is your reason for leaving Claire?"  
  
"Yes. She's better off far away from all of this."  
  
"Don't you think that that is just some wishful thinking? I mean, she's already involved deeper than you give credit for. Isn't it better if you have her meet us somewhere?" Jill commented.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you. I sent her a message a few days ago before I met up with Barry. She told me that she's going to bring Leon, Sherry and Steve with her." Chris said.  
  
"Hold on a minute. Who are Leon, Sherry and Steve? You keep talking about them and yet you don't tell us anything." Barry said.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, Sherry was the daughter of two Umbrella scientist that fell under the G-virus. They died because of it. Leon was the newest police officer sent to Raccoon City before it blew up. He had saved Claire on the diner when both weren't sure about what they were dealing with. They helped each other to escape. Steve, on the other hand, was one of those people kept in Alcatras, where Claire was imprisoned." Chris answered as he finished his last bacon and eggs.  
  
"Talk about meeting of fate." Carlos commented.  
  
"That's basically what's going on." Barry said.  
  
After a moment of silence, Rebecca asked, "So, what are the plans?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going back to the States to meet up with the others and we'll take it from there." Chris said.  
  
"We have to lay low a little since I believe that Umbrella's expecting us. We have to plan this carefully with the others." Barry said.  
  
"Yes. Oh yeah, before I forget, Carlos and I found some things that weren't relevant at the time but I think it is now." Jill said.  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"Well, when we were in Geneva, we found some unusual stuff." Jill said.  
  
She then turned to Carlos and motioned him to tell what he knew.  
  
"Yeah. While we were there, we saw a new company. It's not much. It's such a small company but I accidentally stumbled on to something."  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, that was chapter 2. Please tell me what you think by sending in your reviews. Thanks!  
  
Michiko 


	4. Chapter 3 A Branch of Umbrella Uncovered

Hey there! Well, chapter 3 is up as you can see. Sorry for the late update. I've got a lot of things to worry about and a lot of stories to update. Anyway for Pinquicha and a-crazy-linkin-park, thanks for the reviews that you gave. I really appreciate it very much. Well, I won't keep you in suspense for much longer.here's chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3 A Branch of Umbrella Uncovered  
  
"Our instincts said to investigate but our mind said leave it alone. After talking about it, we decided to just go for it and investigate." Carlos explained.  
  
"We were shocked when we found out that they were doing some secret experiments. But I thought I saw the sign of Umbrella but it was too far away for me to verify. I forgot all about it until now." Jill added.  
  
"Did you see what kind of experiments they were doing?" Barry asked.  
  
Jill turned to Carlos and thought for a while.  
  
"I wasn't able to come that close to see exactly what they were doing." Carlos answered.  
  
Jill remained silent, trying to recall everything that she had seen that day.  
  
"The same goes for me. There were a lot of laboratory apparatuses. That part wasn't that suspicious but what made it suspicious is that they were injecting it into some animal. Suddenly, there was this man that came with a lot of bodyguards. He started yelling at those scientists. It was in a foreign language so neither of us understood. It was.I'm not sure.but I think it was from one of the countries in Asia. The thing is, he didn't look Asian. He looked like he came from the French with his posture and sense of style." Jill finally said.  
  
"French? Oh no.it couldn't be.Chris, could it be the man we read about in the reports?" Barry said as he turned to Chris.  
  
Chris looked at him.  
  
"It's possible. Well, this is one more piece of the puzzle." Chris answered.  
  
"French man? Wait! You lost me there. What man are you talking about? I know that Jill and Carlos saw a man who seemed to be French but what are you two talking about? Reports? What reports are those?" Rebecca said.  
  
"We gathered a lot of information about Umbrella. We found out that the company was bought by this wealthy French man named Francios de Bien. He uses the company to further intensify the biological research that is out of the boundaries of sensible. We are not sure about this but we saw some notes that he plans to use these knowledge as a weapon against the world. That is one of the things that we need to find out before it's too late." Chris explained.  
  
"We know little about Francios so we also have to dig deeper into his personality and history. But first we have to meet up with Claire and the others near Alaska." Barry said.  
  
"We have to leave on the next flight. Claire would be expecting us tomorrow because that is what I told her." Chris said.  
  
"I'll call the airport right now and make reservations." Rebecca said as she stood and headed for the phone.  
  
Jill then stood and started to collect the dishes.  
  
Chris then stood and also got some dishes.  
  
He then said, "Let me help you there."  
  
Jill turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She just said.  
  
As Chris and Jill fixed the dishes, Barry and Carlos just headed to the living room and sat there.  
  
"It's about time that those two started making their moves." Barry thought aloud.  
  
"I'm sorry? What?" Carlos replied.  
  
Barry then turned to him and said, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking aloud. It's really about time those two get their acts straight and just give in to their inner feelings." Barry said.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. You should have seen Jill these past few days. She was a total wreck." Carlos said.  
  
"Go on." Barry insisted.  
  
"She said that she's just worrying about him because he's her partner but her actions speaks louder than words." Carlos answered.  
  
"Well, guys I know that that is sweet but right now there are other things we should be worrying about like what would be Umbrella's next move?" Rebecca said as she entered their conversation.  
  
Rebecca then sat.  
  
"So, what up at the airport? When will be the next flight?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Well, they said that the next flight will be at midnight so we still have a couple of hours. But our flight won't go directly to Alaska. We have a stop over at Milwaukee and then take another flight to Alaska. They said that that is the best that they could do." Rebecca said.  
  
"I guess that's good enough. Well, we better tell Chris and Jill later. Right now, just give them some time alone. They have a lot of things to talk about." Barry said.  
  
~ Meanwhile, at the kitchen ~  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Neither didn't know how to strike up a conversation.  
  
But Chris broke the silence.  
  
"So.Jill, I know that there are a lot of things that I should have told you. I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
  
"You've got that right. You've changed Chris.ever since the mansion incident." Jill said as she placed the plate she was washing down and turned to face Chris.  
  
Chris was silent.  
  
"Chris, I have no idea what's going inside of you but should have known better. I could only wonder what Claire had felt." Jill said as she turned to wash the other dishes.  
  
"I know. I just."  
  
"You just what Chris?"  
  
Chris hesitated.  
  
"I just.didn't want you to go through the same thing again. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything happens to you.especially to Claire. She's the only family I've got left and I promised out parents that I would always take care of her." Chris finally said.  
  
Jill was stunned.  
  
She almost dropped the plate.  
  
She turned to him and looked at him straight into the eyes.  
  
"Chris.what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Jill I."  
  
Just then Rebecca entered.  
  
"Oh sorry. I hope I didn't disturb anything but you really have got to take a look at this." Rebecca said.  
  
Chris and Jill looked at each other and then followed Rebecca to the living room.  
  
At the living room, the television was open.  
  
The news said, "We're here now live at Geneva. This morning, everything was shaken when a sudden explosion occurred. Almost half of the city had been blown into pieces. Authorities are still not sure how many casualties there are and who is responsible for this. Police are now searching for the source of the explosion. Chaos has now broken out and there are lesser men to keep things in order. Nobody knows the motive or whom the target or targets are. Back to you Sharon at the headquarters. This is Max Dickens reporting."  
  
As they watched they stood dumbfounded.  
  
"Is it just a coincidence but isn't that the factory that we saw Carlos?"  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing Jill. I don't know if their police is well-trained but it looks like that that is the source of the explosion." Carlos said.  
  
Everybody looked at him.  
  
"What? I'm a missionary. I should know those kinds of things." Carlos then said.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd say that isn't a coincidence." Rebecca commented.  
  
"I agree. I'd say they're trying to cover up something." Barry said.  
  
"Yeah but what? That's what worries me.what is it that they are covering up?" Jill commented.  
  
"What ever it is, it must be really something big or they won't go to such extent as to blow up half the city as a decoy." Chris said.  
  
"You right. Chris, you better get in touch with Claire. You must tell her that she and the others must be there tomorrow." Barry said.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." Chris said.  
  
But as he passed Jill, she whispered for only Chris could hear, "What ever it was you were trying to say, I'll wait. I've got something to say to you too."  
  
Chris stopped and looked at her.  
  
Their eyes met but no words were spoken.  
  
Jill then broke the gaze and headed back into the kitchen to finish with the dishes.  
  
Rebecca came to help her.  
  
Chris stood there for a while.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, I suppose you know what I'm going to ask. So what do you think? Please send in your reviews. I really, really want to know what you think.  
  
Michiko 


	5. Chapter 4 Claire and Leon

Hey there! What's up? I know that I may have taken my time to update but please bear with me. It's not a joke to balance a lot of things. Anyway, I won't keep this long. I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to Pinguicha. Thanks for the continued support.  
  
Chapter 4 Claire and Leon  
  
~ L.A. Saturday June 25th ~  
  
Claire slowly closed Sherry's bedroom door slowly.  
  
"How is she?" Leon asked as he met up with Claire.  
  
"She's doing dine. Better than I expected actually." Claire answered.  
  
Leon then led Claire to the couch.  
  
"Sherry's having a lot of nightmares lately." Leon commented.  
  
Claire then leaned against Leon.  
  
"I know. I wish I could do more to help her." Claire said.  
  
Leon then lifted Claire's chin to meet her eyes with his.  
  
"You do know that you don't need to say that. Let's just help her get through each step." Leon then said.  
  
Claire then smiled and nodded.  
  
They then shared a short kiss.  
  
The phone then rang.  
  
Leon got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Is this Leon Kennedy?"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Chris Redfield. Could you put my sister on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a sec." Leon said as he called Claire.  
  
"Hello Chris. Where are you?"  
  
"Listen Claire, I got no time to explain right now. Barry and I will be heading to Italy to pick up Rebecca, Jill and Carlos. I want you to go to Alaska in a few days to meet up with us. Got it?" Chris said.  
  
"Sure. I'll contact Steve and have him meet us there. I'll bring Leon and Sherry too."  
  
"Do that. Don't forget Claire. Alaska." Chris said.  
  
"Got it. See you there." Claire answered as she returned the receiver.  
  
Claire then took a deep breath.  
  
Leon then wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"What happened? What's going on?" Leon asked.  
Claire looked at him and answered, "Chris told us to meet him and the others at Alaska. It sounded very urgent. I wonder what's up?"  
  
"What ever it is, we will face it together and maybe this time, we will put Umbrella away forever." Leon assured as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Claire just smiled at him.  
  
"We better contact Steve."  
  
"I'll do it. We'd better call the airport also." Leon said as he picked the phone up.  
  
Claire just held his hand.  
  
She then said, "Thanks Leon.for everything."  
  
Leon just smiled at her.  
  
~ Sunday, June 26th. L.A. ~  
  
It was already 8 in the morning.  
  
"Sherry, sweetie, wake up." Claire whispered into Sherry's ear trying to wake her up.  
  
Slowly, Sherry started to wake.  
  
Claire smiled down at her.  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Sherry, I want you to take a shower and start packing your things. We have to go to Alaska."  
  
Sherry sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Alaska? What are we going to do there?" She asked.  
  
"We have to meet some people there sweetie. We can finally give your parents rest once we bring Umbrella down." Claire explained.  
  
"Are we really going to bring Umbrella down?"  
  
"I promised you didn't I?" Claire said and smiled.  
  
Sherry just smiled and said, "You also promised me that you would never leave me. Thank you Claire. I wish you could be my mom."  
  
"Mom? Let's wait and see what happens first Sherry, ok?"  
  
"Ok Claire."  
  
Claire then got up from the bed and headed to the door.  
  
She the glanced back at Sherry, who was then fixing her bed.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she closed the door.  
  
"Is she awake?" Leon asked as Claire entered the kitchen.  
  
Claire smiled and nodded.  
  
"What did Steve say last night?" She asked.  
  
"He said he would be here at 10." Leon said.  
  
Claire just nodded.  
  
"I hope they are alright there at Italy. And I also hope that my brother drop his pride and tell Jill already." Claire commented.  
  
Leon smiled and said, "I'm sure he will soon. It took me a while, didn't I?"  
  
Claire couldn't help but giggle at the memory.  
  
"You sure did. It was worth the wait because it gave us time to sort out our true feelings." Claire said.  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"But."  
  
Leon then took a step closer to her and whispered, "I should know by now when something is bothering you?"  
  
Claire just smiled.  
  
"Oh Leon." Claire couldn't help but giggle a little.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Of course I fear about what may happen to all of us next especially for Sherry. She's still a kid and she should be spared from all of this." Claire replied.  
  
Leon then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I already told you that we will face it together so there's nothing to fear. I know we can do it." He whispered.  
  
Claire gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and said, "I know."  
  
She then broke away from him as Sherry entered the kitchen.  
  
Claire then handed a plate of pancakes to Sherry.  
  
"Claire, do you think Umbrella is up to something again?" Sherry suddenly asked.  
  
This surprised Claire.  
  
She glanced at Leon who had glanced at her too.  
  
Claire then looked at Sherry.  
  
"I'm not sure Sherry. Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself. I just dreamt about my parents again last night. It started as a beautiful dream then slowly it turned into a nightmare. I dreamt that we were back at Raccoon City." Sherry said as he just stirred pieces of the pancake around her plate.  
  
"Oh Sherry." Claire said as she sat beside her and hugged her.  
  
Sherry started to cry.  
  
Claire then looked at Leon.  
  
Leon then sat beside Claire.  
  
He didn't know what to do to comfort Sherry.  
  
Claire then said, "Sherry, sweetie.look at me."  
  
Sherry then broke away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Your parents loved you so much and I know they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Do you think they would have put you in a place where you could be hurt?"  
  
"No." Sherry answered.  
  
"Umbrella may be up to something but like your parents, I promised that you won't get hurt. If that is what's bothering you, please rest assured that I, Leon, my brother, Jill and the others will not let that happen." Claire continued.  
  
"I know Claire. I just want the nightmares to stop." Sherry said.  
  
"Sherry, I want you to pray so that the nightmares would stop. We are always here for you." Leon assured.  
  
Sherry then gave a small smile.  
  
"But they might take me away." She then said.  
  
"I was thinking about it from quite some time now. I was thinking of adopting you." Claire said.  
  
"Yeah. We've talked about it and we think that it would probably for the best." Leon said.  
  
"That would be great Claire, Leon. Will I call you mom and dad then?" Sherry said.  
  
Claire and Leon looked at each other.  
  
"Um, tell you what, when it's over, we'll talk about it ok?" Claire said.  
  
"Ok mom." Sherry teased.  
  
"I guess it would something getting used to." Claire commented.  
  
Leon couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Claire just shook her head.  
  
Leon then handed a handkerchief to Sherry to wipe her tears away.  
  
The phone then rang.  
  
"Why don't you finish your breakfast and I'll get the phone." Claire said as she stood and headed to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Claire! Open your TV and watch CNN. I'll explain everything once we meet at Alaska. Be careful, Claire." Chris said on the other line.  
  
"Wait Chris!"  
  
"Just get on that plane Claire. We'll meet you guys there tomorrow." Chris said.  
  
"Ok. We're just waiting for Steve."  
  
"Ok. Just remember Claire.be careful."  
  
"Got it. You guys take care." Claire said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Claire then opened the TV just like what Chris had told her.  
  
As she watched.  
  
"Oh my God. Leon!" Claire shouted.  
  
Leon and Sherry came running in.  
  
"What? What is it?" Leon asked with great concern.  
  
Claire barely glanced at him but she said, "Look."  
  
Leon and Sherry then looked at the TV.  
  
"Oh my." Leon started to say.  
  
Sherry couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
She didn't know how to react.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
So, now that you have read chapter 4, please tell me what you think about it so far. Please send in your reviews so that I may know. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^  
  
Michiko 


	6. chapter 5 Alaska

Chapter 5 Alaska  
  
Claire then picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Leon." Claire called his attention.  
  
Leon looked at her and Claire just let him follow her gaze to Sherry.  
  
Leon then approached Sherry and knelt beside her.  
  
He then hugged her.  
  
"It's ok Sherry." He said.  
  
Sherry was shaking.  
  
"It's starting all over again is it?" She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Shhh." Leon comforted her.  
  
Claire then walked over to them.  
  
"Steve is on his way here."  
  
"That's good." Leon said as he carried Sherry.  
  
"Chris said that it was a small lab controlled by Umbrella. He said that he will explain everything once we meet them in Alaska." Claire said.  
  
She then started to gently stroke Sherry's hair.  
  
"Don't worry Sherry. There's nothing to fear." Claire said.  
  
Sherry then hugged both Claire and Leon.  
  
She was no longer shaking.  
  
Sherry felt for once like she was home with her new family.  
  
She was happy that soon she would have Claire as her mom and Leon as her dad.  
  
"I'm no longer afraid because my mom and my dad are here with me." Sherry said.  
  
Claire and Leon didn't mind what Sherry had said.  
  
It won't be long before Claire legally adopts her even though it was still uncertain whether she and Leon will put their relationship to another level.  
  
After a while, a knock on the door was heard.  
  
Leon opened and let Steve in.  
  
"What's up guys?" Steve asked.  
  
"Just a second, well just gather our stuff and we better head to the airport." Claire answered.  
  
Claire then got her and Sherry's bags as Leon fetched his.  
  
"Let's get going." Leon said.  
  
On the way to the airport.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what going on?" Steve asked.  
  
"My brother will explain everything once we get there." Claire answered him.  
  
Steve just nodded.  
  
Sherry was sitting on Claire's lap.  
  
She was quiet and Claire noticed that there were traces of fear in Sherry's eyes.  
  
She hugged her and whispered, "We got through this once and we're going to get through it again. I promise."  
  
"I know Claire.I mean mom."  
  
Claire smiled down at her.  
  
"Boy, do we have some explaining to do once everyone hears you call me mom."  
  
For the first time in days, Sherry laughed.  
  
Leon, who was sitting beside them, looked at their direction.  
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Glad to hear that you two are in a good mood." He commented.  
  
They turned to him.  
  
"Of course dad." Sherry commented.  
  
"Dad? Wait a minute! Did you guys get married, adopted Sherry and didn't tell me?" Steve said.  
  
Both Claire and Leon blushed.  
  
"No.not exactly." Claire answered.  
  
"We're not married. As a matter of fact, Claire and I just talked about Claire adopting Sherry. We told her about it and she just decided to call us mom and dad. That's all." Leon explained.  
  
Steve gave them a look that said that he didn't believe them.  
  
"It's true Steve. They're not married yet." Sherry teased.  
  
"Sherry." Claire said.  
  
Sherry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well for a minute there I thought you were and I was about to say 'it's about time'." Steve teased.  
  
Claire and Leon blushed more.  
  
Sherry and Steve couldn't help but laugh at the two.  
  
It was obvious that they both loved each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Europe.  
  
Chris and the others had taken a flight to London.  
  
They were waiting for their next flight.  
  
"How are we to contact Claire and the others once we get there at Alaska?" Jill asked as she and Rebecca came back with coffee.  
  
"I asked her to meet us at the airport and we'll decide from there where we are going to stay. I'm not that familiar in Alaska and so is Claire so I just thought that that would be better." Chris answered.  
  
"Who's with Claire exactly?" Rebecca asked as she handed some coffee to Carlos and Barry.  
  
She then sat herself beside Jill.  
  
"She's with Leon, Sherry and Steve." Chris answered.  
  
"Leon? Isn't that the guy who was sent to Raccoon city after we left?" Rebecca commented.  
  
"Yeah. I heard about him. Boy was he in a big surprise when he got there. He and Claire were greeted with a mob of zombies. Talk about the undead." Carlos said.  
  
"Then, who are Steve and Sherry?" Jill asked.  
  
"Sherry is the daughter of two scientists who had developed the G- virus. They died because of it. Steve, on the other hand, had met Claire in Alcatras when she was brought there by Umbrella." Chris explained.  
  
"Talk about fate." Jill commented.  
  
"Yeah. We have a lot of things to talk about once we get there." Barry said.  
  
"You're right. But one things bothering me though.Chris, you were always so protective of Claire. It's a miracle that you left her alone with someone, especially a guy." Jill teased.  
  
Chris smirked.  
  
"Like I had a choice. Besides, for one thing, after knowing everything Claire had been through, I know she could really take care of herself. And two, I didn't just leave her with somebody. Leon is a police officer just like us. I know one way or the other he knows how to take care of my sister and he is also her boy friend." Chris said.  
  
"Leon is Claire's boy friend? This is interesting. I think falling in love with police officers is in your blood, Chris." Rebecca teased.  
  
They all couldn't help but laugh especially when Chris turned a little shade of red.  
  
Soon, they were on the plane to Alaska.  
  
After twelve hours of flying, they had finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Chris, over here!" They heard someone say when they arrived.  
  
It was Claire.  
  
They approached her.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here. We were starting to get a little worried." Claire said.  
  
"Hi Claire. Long time no see." Jill said as she hugged her.  
  
"Same to you Jill. So how are you? Are you and my brother finally together?" Claire asked.  
  
Both Jill and Chris blushed a little.  
  
"No. Anyway, these are Rebecca, Barry, and Carlos. Everybody, this is Claire." Jill said.  
  
After they said hi to each other, Claire said, "Well, here's Leon Kennedy and Sherry Burkin. Steve went to the men's room for awhile."  
  
They then noticed that Sherry was asleep in Leon's arms.  
  
"How long have you guys been waiting here?" Chris asked.  
  
"About nine hours already." Leon replied.  
  
"Nine hours? You must be tired." Rebecca said as she sat.  
  
"Not so. Sherry on the other hand, is." Claire said.  
  
"Sure looks like it." Barry said.  
  
The young girl reminded him about his children.  
  
He missed them so much but he knew he had to be there to help his fellow officers.  
  
Steve then arrived.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, let's find a place to spend the night and get some rest." Barry said as he led the way.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day.  
  
Everybody had gotten up early and went down for breakfast except for Leon and Claire.  
  
Since Sherry was still asleep, Claire decided to wait for her to wake up.  
  
Leon then decided to stay with them.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that they're a family." Carlos commented as they sat at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Well, I agree. The way they're acting I'd say the same thing." Steve said.  
  
"Steve, since you've been with them longer than any of us, do you care to explain what really is going on?" Rebecca said.  
  
She knew that Chris wanted to hear it more than they did.  
  
"I don't have to. You can ask them yourselves." Steve said.  
  
They turned and saw the three approach them.  
  
"Good morning everybody." Sherry said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Sherry. What would you guys like to eat?" Jill asked.  
  
As they settled down, they ordered some breakfast.  
  
"Well?" Carlos said.  
  
"Well what?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask them? They are already here." He replied.  
  
"Ask us what?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nothing.nothing." Rebecca replied.  
  
"You're such a baby. I'll ask them then." Carlos said.  
  
"Carlos-" Rebecca tried to stop him but he had already asked.  
  
"Are you guys already married or something and didn't tell any of them?"  
  
Claire and Leon blushed.  
  
Both shook their heads.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know.where should we begin?" Steve teased.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
So, what do you think about it? Please send in your reviews. I really want to know what you think. Thanks for reading. Truly appreciate it!!!!^_^ Michiko 


	7. Chapter 6 The Relationships

Chapter 6 The Relationships  
  
"Hold it! You guys shouldn't just flood those two with questions like that. But since you already asked them, why don't we hear them out now?" Barry said.  
  
Leon and Claire looked at each other.  
  
Neither wanted to start talking.  
  
"Come on mom.dad." Sherry said as she tugged their sleeves.  
  
"Mom.dad? Now, it really is getting interesting." Rebecca said.  
  
"Well, you two.we won't really hold it against you. We're not monsters so you could tell us you know." Chris finally said.  
  
"I was just thinking of adopting Sherry.that's all. She just grew fond of calling us mom and dad. Leon and I talked about it and well, once this is over.I hope that the adoption proceedings are over too." Claire explained.  
  
"Are you guys sure that that is all there is?" Steve teased.  
  
"Yes. That's all there is." Leon said.  
  
"I guess I'll be having a niece soon. Welcome to the family Sherry." Chris said.  
  
Sherry smiled and said, "Thanks Uncle Chris."  
  
"I guess it will take a while to get used to being called uncle." Chris remarked.  
  
"Yeah well brother, soon, when you finally get the nerve to ask Jill, maybe you'll also have to get used to being called dad." Claire teased.  
  
"I don't think that would be happening to soon Claire." Barry said.  
  
She turned to him, with an inquiring look.  
  
"Chris is still too scared of commitment that he doesn't have the nerve yet to profess his love for Jill." Barry teased.  
  
"I am not." Chris said defensively.  
  
Jill couldn't help but blush.  
  
Everybody was laughing hard.  
  
It was a sight to die for.  
  
"Well, prove it." Barry said.  
  
"Yeah Chris. Be a man." Claire teased.  
  
"Fine." Chris finally said.  
  
He then turned to Jill.  
  
"Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Y.yes.Chris." Jill replied hesitantly.  
  
Chris offered a hand and Jill took it.  
  
As they left, Barry said, "Glad that part is over with."  
  
"Thanks Barry for finally being able to push Chris to finally tell Jill what he truly feels." Claire said.  
  
"I'm not quite done yet." Barry said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. There's still the matter of you and Leon?"  
  
"What about us?" They asked.  
  
"Well." Barry said with a grin.  
  
"Since you had adopted Sherry and you are now a mom, it would be hard for you to raise her as a single mom. Someone must help you." He added.  
  
That was when Rebecca, Carlos and Steve caught on.  
  
"Yeah. You know, he's right. Someone MUST help you raise her." Steve said.  
  
"We live in a dangerous world right now and two lovely ladies shouldn't be left alone." Carlos added.  
  
"Now, now boys. She's already taken. You must not dream that that someone would be one of you. Besides, I think Leon is that perfect someone. Just think, it wouldn't be that hard. Sherry already calls him dad and they already love each other very much so why don't they just take that step?" Rebecca said.  
  
Claire and Leon just blushed like crazy.  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
  
It was just too good.  
  
"I agree with Becky. If all goes well with Chris and Jill, maybe we'll all be attending a double wedding." Barry said.  
  
"A double wedding? Oh mom! Isn't that fun? I'm sure Uncle Chris and Auntie Jill will be glad to be getting married with you and dad." Sherry said.  
  
"Now, now Sherry. We better not over do it." Rebecca said.  
  
Leon and Claire almost felt relieved.  
  
"But come to think of it.a double wedding does sound fun." Rebecca suddenly added.  
  
"Why don't we make it a triple wedding?" Barry suddenly said.  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at him.  
  
Barry just grinned.  
  
It really seemed as no one had a clue to the other couple that was within the group.  
  
"If a certain someone finally gets the guts to tell another certain someone how he feels for her maybe this wouldn't be such a mystery now would it?" Barry said.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Rebecca then started to get the idea.  
  
She looked at Barry.  
  
She was surprised that he was looking at her.  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm the only one left. What are you talking about?" Rebecca said.  
  
"My dearest Becky, have you not seen it yet? I guess he's that good at hiding it." Barry replied.  
  
Leon and Claire looked at each other.  
  
They started to laugh as they caught on.  
  
It was pay back time.  
  
"Becky, Barry is right. Don't be so dense. And to that certain someone, don't be so mysterious. You're going to drive Rebecca crazy thinking who it is." Claire said.  
  
Carlos then finally got the picture.  
  
He may not have known Steve that long but he could see that Steve truly had fallen for Rebecca.  
  
He should know because he knows that look all too well.  
  
"I wonder who it could be?" Carlos suddenly said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not Barry. It's certainly not Leon. It's also certainly not me. I wonder who it could be?" He added.  
  
As Rebecca and Steve were struck with realization, they blushed like crazy.  
  
Rebecca looked at him.  
  
"You?! But.but.how.since when?" Rebecca said.  
  
She seemed to be lost with words.  
  
She didn't know exactly what the right question was.  
  
Barry then stood and approached the two.  
  
He then said, "Why don't you two talk to each other for awhile? I think you'd rather talk in private than in front of us."  
  
Both Rebecca and Steve stood and went outside.  
  
"Well, that leaves only one." Barry commented.  
  
"Who me? I've changed my ways. It would take a while before I find the right person for me." Carlos said.  
  
"Good to hear that. That you've stopped being a play boy I mean." Jill suddenly said.  
  
That's when they noticed that Jill and Chris were back.  
  
Chris helped Jill to her seat before seating himself.  
  
"Hey, what's been happening? Where are Becky and Steve?" Chris asked.  
  
All of them laughed.  
  
"Oh I think they won't be around for a while." Claire replied.  
  
"Yeah. They have 'a lot' to talk about." Leon said.  
  
"You've got to be serious. Those two? Who would have known?" Jill said.  
  
"Yeah. It came as a big surprise to us too.except for Barry though. He's the expert of it all." Carlos said.  
  
"Expert? Don't exaggerate. Don't forget I'm married and I know when love is definitely in the air. So, what happened you two? Are wedding bells in the air?" Barry said.  
  
"No." Chris replied.  
  
"Yeah. Don't rush us Barry. We just decided to test the waters. That's all." Jill said.  
  
"Test the waters? I wonder how long that would last before wedding bells do sound?" Carlos teased.  
  
"If you ask me, I think we're about to have three weddings soon." Barry teased.  
  
"Three? Oh let me guess.you guys fell into Barry hands too?" Chris said as he looked at Claire and Leon.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Let me guess.the third couple would be Becky and Steve?" Jill said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Talking about those two, here they come." Claire said.  
  
As Steve and Rebecca joined them no one exactly spoke.  
  
"Ok what's up? I know there's something going on." Rebecca finally said.  
  
"Mom, could you accompany me to the comfort room?" Sherry said, tugging on Claire's sleeve.  
  
"Sure. We'll be back in a minute." Claire said as she and Sherry stood and headed to the wash room.  
  
"So, what happened?" Jill asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca said innocently.  
  
"Becky, Becky, Becky.you are like a sister to me. We all have been through a lot together and we do know when something is up and you're not telling us." Chris said.  
  
Rebecca and Steve blushed.  
  
"Ok. Since you're blushing and all.I'm going to take that sign and say that you two are now a couple. Am I right?" Jill commented.  
  
The two blushed more.  
  
"Two down." Barry said as he patted Steve's shoulder and looked at Carlos.  
  
"Well, two down." He said again.  
  
Carlos felt what Barry intended to say.  
  
"Very funny." Carlos just said.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, what do you think? I know, I know.it got a little too mushy but if you'll stick around a little more, you'll see how things are going to turn out. I'm really excited in writing the next chapter. ^_^ Anyway, please do review. I'm really hoping to hear from you soon. ^_^  
  
Michiko 


	8. Chapter 7 The Explosion

Hey there! I know that it's been a while. I'm really sorry. Hey, it's not my fault that my aunt used my computer and infected it with a virus in her diskette. I had to rewrite this so.well, you get the picture. Anyway, I won't keep this long. I just want to thank the people who had sent in their reviews in the last chapter. I hope that you like this one.  
  
Chapter 7 The Explosion  
  
"Let's get down to business shall we?" Chris finally said.  
  
"Won't we wait for Claire and Sherry?" Jill said.  
  
"Yes. Come on. Let's meet them outside." Chris said.  
  
Since the bill had been paid, they headed out the door.  
  
When they got there, they were surprised to see that it was raining heavily outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Are you alright?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yes mom." Sherry said as she came out of the cubicle.  
  
Claire then carried her so that she could reach the soap to wash her hands.  
  
"Mom, thanks for wanting to adopt me." Sherry said as she dried of her hands.  
  
Claire smiled at her and knelt down before her.  
  
"Sherry, you know very well that I love you and so does Leon. We love you so much and we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Claire said.  
  
Sherry smiled and nodded.  
  
"All set?"  
  
Sherry nodded.  
  
They then headed outside.  
  
As they strolled along the sidewalk, Sherry noticed that she had dropped something important.the necklace that her real mother had given her.  
  
She then spotted it a few steps away.  
  
Sherry then walked to it.  
  
Claire just watched her as she smiled.  
  
But then she heard a screech.  
  
Claire saw a truck with drums speeding fast.  
  
The driver seemed unconscious.  
  
Claire then turned quickly to Sherry.  
  
"Sherry!" She shouted.  
  
The next thing she knew, there was an explosion.  
  
It sent Claire flying back to hit the wall.  
  
After a moment, she got up.  
  
"Sherry." She whispered.  
  
As she stood, "Sherry!" She shouted.  
  
She couldn't see Sherry anywhere.  
  
Panic stricken, she decided to go to Leon and the others so that they may help her find Sherry.  
  
But that was when she noticed that she could barely stand straight.  
  
That was when she felt the pain from her wounds.  
  
The explosion happened so close to where they were standing that the impact it brought had caused a great deal of wounds.  
  
She staggered to make her way towards the others.  
  
She knew she had a long way to go at that rate.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Chris said as they started to get up.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oh no! Claire.Sherry." Leon said as he quickly got up.  
  
He was about to run towards the wash room when they saw Claire stagger towards them.  
  
"Claire!" Leon said as he quickly went to her side.  
  
Claire almost collapsed.  
  
"Claire, Claire, what happened? Where's Sherry?" Leon asked as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Sherry.Sherry.please."  
  
"Slow down Claire. We have to treat your wounds first. You're in bad shape." Jill said.  
  
"Leon carry her and we'll bring her somewhere safer." Jill added.  
  
"No. Sherry is out there. I couldn't find her. Please.save her." Claire said.  
  
"Don't worry Claire. I'll look for her personally. Just treat your wounds first. We'll find her." Chris said to reassure his sister.  
  
"Promise me brother that you will find her." Claire said.  
  
"You have my word. Now go. You're losing a lot of blood." Chris said.  
  
"Carlos, Barry, Steve, come with me. We have to find her now." Chris said as all of the dashed off to look for Sherry.  
  
"How could I adopt her and be her mother? I couldn't even protect her." Claire said, tears started to fall down her eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Claire. This thing could happen to anybody." Leon said.  
  
"Leon is right. Just take it easy Claire." Jill said.  
  
Leon then placed her down on the bed.  
  
"We have to stop the bleeding. Jill help me by applying direct pressure on that arm." Rebecca said.  
  
"Don't worry Claire you're going to be alright and so is Sherry." She added.  
  
As Jill applied direct pressure, Claire couldn't help but scream.  
  
The pain was so great.  
  
She had never felt that pain, not even during their ordeal in Raccoon city months before.  
  
Leon then sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
After Jill and Rebecca had cleaned and treated Claire's wounds, they said, "All done. You should rest for now, Claire. We're going to find the others. Don't worry.we'll find Sherry. Leon, please stay with her."  
  
Leon just nodded.  
  
They then left the room.  
  
Leon then looked down at Claire.  
  
He wanted so much to take away her pain.  
  
He would have done anything to be in her place at that moment.  
  
Claire then sat up.  
  
Leon stopped her.  
  
"Claire, you really should lie down for awhile. You had lost a lot of blood."  
  
"I know Leon. I just can't stop thinking about Sherry."  
  
"I know. But right now you must also think about yourself. I understand how you must feel because I feel it too."  
  
"No Leon. You don't understand. After the explosion, I got up and looked for her. All I found is this." Claire said as she handed Sherry's necklace to Leon.  
  
Leon just stared at the necklace.  
  
"Where is she, Leon? Where could she be? She just disappeared seconds after the explosion. How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know Claire. But I promise you that we're going to get to the bottom of this. We're going to find her. I promise." Leon said as he hugged her.  
  
"I promise." Leon whispered again.  
  
"Thank you so much Leon.for everything." Claire whispered back.  
  
"There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you and for Sherry. I love you Claire." Leon said.  
  
"I love you too Leon."  
  
"Just lie down for awhile and get your strength back so that we may look for her together." Leon said.  
  
Claire just complied.  
  
She then closed her eyes.  
  
'Sherry where are you?' She said.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Leon went and opened it.  
  
It was Chris.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much had changed. She hasn't got any rest." Leon answered.  
  
Chris just nodded as he went to Claire's side.  
  
Claire opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey there. How are you doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"Fine. So, did you find her?"  
  
"Not yet Claire. But don't worry. I just came back to check up on you."  
  
Claire sat up again.  
  
"Claire I don't think it is such a good idea for you to sit up." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, there is something you are not telling us. What is it?" Claire answered.  
  
"Just lie down." Chris said.  
  
"Chris! I'm fine! The reason why I'm still on the bed is so that you guys won't worry about me. You are my brother. We grew up together. I can tell."  
  
Chris hesitated again.  
  
"Ok. The other reason why I came back is to warn you that there is something far worse going on here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
  
"Umbrella had struck again. The city is starting to be filled with the undead. That is why you have to get better Claire. You guys have to gear up. I have to leave you guys to contact the others and to find Sherry. Once we do, we'll leave this city." Chris said.  
  
Claire and Leon were speechless.  
  
"Just take it easy for awhile Claire." Chris said as he stood.  
  
He then turned to Leon.  
  
He said, "I'm leaving my sister in your hands. I know you will take good care of her."  
  
Leon nodded.  
  
"Here, take this radio and contact us if anything happens. Do you have a gun?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah. I have Claire's here too."  
  
"Good. Be careful you too. I have to get going."  
  
"Take care Chris." Claire said.  
  
Chris just grinned and left.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
Well, what do you think? Please do review. I'm hoping to see some. I hope to update soon. I know that this is a little too mushy but the adventure is just beginning. I hope that you guys stick around with me to find out what happens next.  
  
Michiko 


	9. Chapter 8 The Adventure Begins

Ei there! I know that it took me a long time to update but it really couldn't be helped. Anyway I won't keep this long because you might be wondering what would be happening next. Thanks for those who sent in their reviews. I really appreciate them. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8 The Adventure Begins  
  
"Where could she be?" Jill suddenly said as she and Rebecca met up with Steve and Carlos.  
  
"Found something?" Steve asked.  
  
Rebecca just shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. How about you guys?" She returned.  
  
"Same here." Carlos replied.  
  
Barry then joined the group.  
  
"So? Anything?" Jill asked.  
  
Barry shook his head.  
  
"From the looks of it, neither of you guys found anything either." Barry said.  
  
"You've got that right." Carlos answered.  
  
"There's no trace of her anywhere. Where could she be? I could only imagine what Claire and Leon are going through right now." Jill commented.  
  
"Yeah. But you know what.it's weird. How could a girl like Sherry disappear like that? I mean, Claire was standing less than a meter from her." Rebecca said.  
  
"I know." Jill replied.  
  
"Oh it's good that you're all here." Chris suddenly said.  
  
They turned and saw Chris approaching them.  
  
"There's been a change of plans." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I went and investigated the area where the explosion occurred and I found a little something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umbrella has struck again. I've contained the area for now but who knows what will happen next. This city is about to be overrun by the living dead and we're in the middle of it." Chris said.  
  
Everybody's face went blank.  
  
"There's no time to waste. We better find Sherry and a quick way to get out of this city as soon as possible. I've already talked to Claire and Leon. They're ok at the moment. It's Sherry I'm worried about. This is not the time that we should leave her alone." Chris said.  
  
"But what are we going to do? We haven't found any trace of her. And now those things are starting to emerge. We don't even know if it is the same virus that we had deal with before." Jill said.  
  
Suddenly the radio went on.  
  
"Chris, this is Claire do you read me?"  
  
"Go ahead Claire."  
  
"A new monster is crawling around the city. It just paid us a visit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure if we killed it or if there's more."  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah. We've run low in ammo though that's why we have to get out of here."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Chris, we've been through this before just like you. Leon and I will look for Sherry. Just concentrate on find us a way out of here."  
  
"Ok. About the monster, are you sure it's something new?"  
  
"Positive. Neither of us had seen this before. It's different from the tyrant we faced before and from the nemesis Jill and Carlos fought. It seems to be a cross between the two. That's all we've got so far."  
  
"Just radio us if you find something."  
  
"Got it. Oh my-" Jill started to say.  
  
The radio was still on so the gunshots that followed could be heard.  
  
"Claire! Claire! Leon! What's going on?!" Chris yelled through the radio.  
  
Claire quickly grabbed the radio again.  
  
"It's stronger than we thought. We have to kill it first. Hold on." Claire said.  
  
"Claire! Claire!" Chris said.  
  
On the other line.  
  
"Leon! Watch out!" Claire yelled as the thing's tentacles almost got grip on Leon.  
  
The monster had bloodshot eyes with tentacles crawling out of its body.  
  
It was big and strong.  
  
It was really hard to defeat because it had the power to regenerate.  
  
It then threw Leon to the wall.  
  
Claire glanced at his direction.  
  
She saw to her horror that he was unconscious.  
  
'Oh my.Leon, please be alright.I'll take it from here.' Claire said silently.  
  
Claire evaded the monster's attacks.  
  
But she was still a little weak from what had happened to her.  
  
Claire aimed her pistol at the creature's head.  
  
The bullets seemed to just create shallow wounds.  
  
It didn't seem to affect him.  
  
Claire found herself backing up as the tyrannical nemesis slowly walked towards her.  
  
It was a good thing that she was somewhat still distant from the creature or she would have to evade the tentacles non-stop.  
  
Claire then felt that she had already backed into a wall.  
  
Then, her heart started to skip beats as she realized that it was her last magazine.  
  
She continued to fire in attempt to kill the creature approaching her.  
  
'I've got 5 shots left. How am I suppose to get out of this? I can't just jump or slide at the sides.it's tentacles can easily grab me.' Words went through her head.  
  
Claire just aimed at its so-called eyes.  
  
But it didn't work.  
  
There were four bullets to go.  
  
Claire decided to aim at a few tentacles so that she might get an opening for her to escape.  
  
It worked but before she could make her move, it had already regenerated.  
  
1 bullet was left.  
  
"Dear Creator, what must I do now?" She said.  
  
She didn't know what else to do.  
  
She only had one bullet left.  
  
Leon was still unconscious.  
  
The radio was far from her so she could not seek help from the others.  
  
"I better make this last shot count or I'm doomed." Claire said to herself.  
  
~ Back at the others ~  
  
"Claire! Claire!" Chris continued to call.  
  
He finally gave up.  
  
He shook his head and turned to the others.  
  
"It's no use. We better find them quickly. I have a really bad feeling about this. Claire is not well enough to fight and they did say that they had run low in ammo." Chris said.  
  
"But it is not wise if we all go. Some of us should start finding us a way out of here." Barry suggested.  
  
"Barry's right. We should split up." Jill commented.  
  
Chris gave a nod.  
  
"Right. I'm heading off to find them. Carlos and Rebecca come with me. You guys should start finding us a way out of here." Chris said.  
  
They just nodded.  
  
Chris, Carlos and Rebecca started to run to find Claire and Leon.  
  
"We should get going too." Jill said.  
  
"This city is rather big. We should also separate." Barry said.  
  
"It looks like we've got no other choice. Are your radios working/" Jill asked.  
  
Barry and Steve nodded.  
  
"Good. I better find a fresh pair of batteries then." Jill said.  
  
"I've noticed a hardware store two blocks from here. We should find useful supplies there." Steve said.  
  
"Then that's where I'll be heading first. Steve, you better head to the police station to get some help." Jill said.  
  
Barry then said, "Then I'll be heading to the port. I'll see if I can find us a suitable boat to get out of here."  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
They then reloaded their magazines and headed their way.  
  
Before they left, "If anything happens, just radio everybody." Barry reminded.  
  
~ Back with Claire ~  
  
The creature was nearing in on her.  
  
Claire didn't know what to do.  
  
She only had one bullet left and she couldn't find a way out.  
  
Claire started to scan her surroundings more carefully.  
  
She knew that if she didn't do anything soon, they monster would have gotten hold of her.  
  
She couldn't find anything useful.  
  
They were in a vacant room.  
  
There weren't any useful things around her.  
  
If only she could reach Leon's gun she could make her move.  
  
But she was trapped in a corner with the creature slowly approaching her.  
  
Claire couldn't think straight.  
  
Her heart was skipping beats.  
  
She did the only thing she could do, aim at the monster and hoped that her last shot could bring it down.  
  
It had received enough damage and she hoped that with it.it would at least lose consciousness for a while until she had gotten herself and Leon out of there.  
  
She fired.  
  
But it made no difference.  
  
It was still coming for her.  
  
She didn't know what else to do.  
  
She was truly trapped with nothing else and no other options.  
  
She watched it with horror.  
  
~ Chris ~  
  
Chris ran as fast as he could.  
  
He dashed and arrived at the room he last saw them in.  
  
Then he followed tracts that he guessed would lead him to them.  
  
'Wait for me Claire. I'm on my way.' Chris said as he desperately ran.  
  
(To be continued.)  
  
I'm really, really sorry for the late update. But I do hope that you liked this chapter though. I hope that you would tell me what you think about it by reviewing.  
  
Michiko 


	10. Chapter 9 Mission Accepted

Chapter 9 Mission Accepted  
  
Claire thought that it would be the end of her. She had no ammo left and Leon was still unconscious. She didn't know what to do and her mind was racing. The monster was still approaching slowly and it was only a matter of time before it killed her. Her heart was skipping beats and Claire prepared herself for what she saw was going to happen next. She closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
But then she heard gunshots being fired. Claire quickly opened her eyes and saw that both Steve and Chris were there firing at the thing. The thing forgot all about her and targeted the two firing at it. Claire saw that Rebecca was also there and was seeing to Leon. Claire saw her opportunity and headed quickly to where Leon and Rebecca were. But then she remembered what she and Leon had found out earlier.  
  
"Chris!" Claire quickly said. Chris glanced slightly at her while still firing at the thing. "It has the power to regenerate." She quickly added. "What? Then where is its vulnerable spot?" Chris quickly replied. "I'm not sure. Target its head. Probably when it's smashed, it won't have the power to regenerate again." Claire replied. Chris glanced over at Steve and both just nodded. No exchange of words was necessary because they understood what needed to be done.  
  
Soon, they had had killed the monster...or at least immobilized it. Leon was coming to. He slowly sat and shook his head. "What happened?" He said not yet fully conscious. "Take it easy, Leon." Rebecca said. Claire just signed in relief. "We better get out of here. I don't think it's killed yet and I don't want to stick around to find out." Claire then commented. "But we killed that thing. That thing won't be more dead than it is." Steve commented. Rebecca then stood and took a blood sample from it. "Claire's right. We better get out of here while we can. Who knows? We're not sure if that thing is really dead. We don't know what Umbrella is up to. Might as well be far from it if we are wrong." Chris replied. Claire and Chris then helped Leon up.  
  
"I'll take this sample to the nearest hospital and I'll check it out." Rebecca then said as she approached them. "You do that. If it's possible, make an anti-virus." Chris said. Rebecca just nodded. She quickly dashed out and headed to the hospital. "You alright?" Claire then asked Leon. Leon just stretched a little and nodded. "We better separate and look for other clues as well as survivors." Chris then said. All just nodded in agreement. Steve and Chris then started to hand out ammo and guns and they separated. "Just radio if anything happens." Chris reminded then before they went their ways.  
  
~ Jill ~  
  
Jill eventually found herself in an office building. No one seemed to be there, which was very unusual since it was a Monday morning. She took out her gun and prepared for the worst. She entered and found herself in the big building reception hall. She found a lot of doors at the side and went over to check if they were open. After trying them all, she found out that they were all locked. She wondered if they were electronically locked. She went to the front desk and had confirmed that indeed it was electronically locked. She didn't know how to open it but she knew she had to find a way because vital information could be there.  
  
The building was owned by Umbrella and therefore there was a big possibility that a lot of information was there. And probably it would explain why there weren't any people there during the first day of the week...or at least that would explain why there weren't corpses there.  
  
Jill started to look around the lobby, not taking her gun from her hand. She scrutinized everything, careful not to put her guard down. She had found herself in that situation more than once. She had vowed to stop Umbrella so that it won't happen again but there she was again...in another situation that Umbrella had once again caused.  
  
She then found the guard dead at the side. He seemed to be decapitated. Jill searched if he had any keys with him. Instead she found a card, which seemed to be his ID. She wondered if she could open the locked with it. She tired and was successful in releasing the locks of the doors. She then took the card with her and slowly made it to the first door.  
  
When she got there, Jill was a little hesitant in opening the door. But after taking a deep breath, she finally did. She made her way inside and found the room to be empty. Only files and files were stored there. Jill then started to look over the files...to see if there was anything useful or would bring them any clue on what Umbrella was up to.  
  
After some time sorting things out and checking the computer, Jill was able to find a detailed memo indicating a lot of things: what the virus name was, who created it, why it was created and the experiments made with it.  
  
Jill then radioed, "Guys, it's Jill. Can you hear me? I found something really important. Over." "Go ahead, Jill. Over." Chris replied and the others also replied. "The virus that was carried by the truck that exploded hours ago is called the X virus. It is much deadlier than the other viruses because it says here that it attacks the x- chromosome of a person. Once it infiltrates the said chromosome, it dramatically changes the DNA double helix therefore could cause immediate mutation. It can only be transmitted if a person somehow ingests the infected person's blood. Once in the system, it cannot be reversed unless there is an anti-virus." "Jill, this is Rebecca. I have a sample here of the virus. I'm on my way to the lab. Does it say how to make an anti-virus or anything else like why it has the ability to regenerate? Over." "No. That's all there is about that. All that is left here is the experiments they've made in various labs across the globe. Over."  
  
"It was probably transmitted by insects and rats and the rain might have something to do with it. Over." Chris said. "Could be. There's nothing more here. Over." "Got it." "Jill, this is Carlos. I'm going to another side of town. Rebecca may need some back up. Over." "I'm on my way. Over and out." Jill said as she started to leave but then a heavy blow came from behind, knocking her unconscious.  
  
~ Barry ~  
  
Barry made his way to the port and saw that it was deserted. He then wondered if there were any boats that were all right to use. He started to check one by one. He found various things but the seem to be useless. He some were missing their engines while others had no fuel or that there seem to be loose wires.  
  
Barry searched and searched until he found one perfect boat that would be able to take all of them out of there. But then he thought about the possibility of having survivors. If there were more people, then they wouldn't be able to fit there. So he immediately went to search for another one.  
  
But then as he searched, there was this water monster that emerged. Barry was taken aback and instinctively got his gun and started shooting the thing. But bullets didn't seem to affect the thing. Soon it had gotten hold of him. Its grip was strong and it was getting tighter by the minute. Barry knew that he had to do something before he really fell into its clutches. He couldn't afford to lose to that thing. The image of his family fueled his mind. He didn't want to die that way and it was out of the question that a thing like that would finish him off.  
  
He was able to free a hand and he started shooting at the thing again. Soon he was able to free himself. He stumbled at the dock but before anything else happened, he ran for it. He headed back to the city. At a safe distance from the port he radioed in, "The virus had reached the docks. I repeat, the virus had reached the docks. Over." All of his companions were really shocked at Barry's report.  
  
"Does that mean we don't have a way out by sea? Over." Steve asked. "Yes we do. I'll just finish off the water creature first and then we'll be free. Have any of you seen any explosives in this city? Over." Barry said. "Nothing." They all replied. "Then let's improvise. Leave it to me. Over and out." Barry replied. It had been a while but he still knew how to make explosives from scratch.  
  
Barry then headed to town. He made his way to the hardware stores as well as drug stores. He gathered all the things that he would need to make enough explosives for the water creature.  
  
~ Steve ~  
  
Steve, after they separated, made his way to the police station. When he arrived there, there were still a lot of officers who were on duty. He quickly went to the front desk. He quickly told the officer in charge, "Help! There has been an explosion!" "Yes we know." The officer replied impatiently. "No you don't understand. The truck that exploded was carrying this chemical. The chemical is deadly and if we don't do something soon, this whole town is doomed." Steve explained.  
  
The cop then leaned forward to him and said, "And what exactly does this chemical do?" "It will mutate all the things it gets ingested into." Steve just said. The officer couldn't help but laugh. He then said, "You mean to tell me that this city would be infested with the living dead?" "Yeah." Steve just answered. The officer burst into laughter.  
  
"Look pal, we know all about the explosion and trust me actions had been made. Why don't you run along and sell your story to the tabloids. We don't have time for something like this." The officer quickly said dismissing Steve. "You don't understand!" Steve said as he was led away by another officer. But as they were about to approach the front door, it burst open.  
  
Zombies started to enter in numbers coming after them. They were all dumbfounded for a second. Steve then took out a gun and started shooting the zombies in the head. He started to back up. He could hear scampering at his back. "Don't just stand there, we have to kill them before they kill us. Aim for the head!" Steve quickly shouted. Snapped into reality, the police that were currently there took out their guns and began to fire too.  
  
Soon, when there were no long zombies there, Steve quickly told them to gather all the people in the building there and also gather all the guns, ammo and other things that they could use to defend themselves. Without another word, all of them did as they were told and quickly got everybody and everything that they would need.  
  
The police that Steve earlier talked to came with him as Steve quickly sat in front of a computer. He then started to open some documents and had seen the latest update on the city. He even saw how big the city was and how far it was to the next civilized settlement. The police then said, "What are those things?" "Do you even have to ask? Those are the living dead." Steve just answered as he quickly searched the computer. "And what are you doing?" The police asked. "I'm finding us a safe way out. That is what my team is doing now...gathering survivors and finding all of us a way out. Now if you don't want to die, I suggest equip yourself while you still have a chance." Steve just said. The police just nodded.  
  
Soon they all met at the main entrance. Steve then addressed them all, "Look we are dealing with something all of you never experienced before. We have to gather as many survivors as there are. If you want to stay alive, stick together. Come on. There are others like me out there looking for survivors. You are police officers and let's do your duty now. But remember, we have to stick together. There is no time now to be afraid." They all then left the building and started out all around the city. There were at least thirty of them including Steve.  
  
~ Chris ~  
  
He was able to make his way to the ski resort. But when he got there, he saw that it was already too late. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. But still Chris proceeded just to make sure that there were no other survivors and that it was all clear. He slowly made his way because he wasn't sure if they would turn into zombies or if there were other monsters lurking about there. He was right. There were lickers and devil dogs running about there.  
  
When they saw him, they immediately came after him. Chris knew that he had to out smart them if he was to survive it instead of just standing there and shooting at them. Besides, if there were other survivors, he had to get to them.  
  
He ran into the cabin and when he got in, he aimed outside and took out his shotgun and started shooting. He was able to kill at least three monsters in one shot. When he thought that it was over, he noticed that there were zombies approaching him from behind. He, without thinking twice this time, started shooting at them until they were all gone. He then explored the cabin.  
  
After some time of searching, he was able to clear the area so he started to head back to town. He was a little disappointed that there were no other survivors there. He then wondered how the others were doing.  
  
~ Leon and Carlos ~  
  
Leon made his way to the City Hall to see if there were survivors there and if Sherry was there too. On the way, he saw Carlos. "Hey! Anything?" Leon said as he joined with Carlos. "Nothing. I assume that goes with you." Carlos replied. "You've got that right." Leon replied. They then found themselves in front of City Hall. As they ascended the stairs to the main entrance, Carlos said, "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind if this has fallen to the virus." Leon grinned. "Yeah but corrupt as our government may seem you shouldn't say things like that. We shouldn't spoil everything when only one is rotten." He replied. "You are indeed a police officer." "I serve the people of this country and nothing more." They then entered the building.  
  
It seemed quiet at first. After entering slowly and keeping their guns close to them, Carlos commented in a low voice, "The quiet makes me deaf." "Yeah...it's quiet all right...too quiet." Leon answered back. That was when the undead came to them. It almost seemed endless but they were able to explore every room and were able to determine that there were no other survivors there.  
  
They headed back outside. "I'm going to look for Sherry and the others." Leon said. Carlos just gave a nod. He then replied, "Right. I'm heading near the hospital. Rebecca's there and may need a little assistance." Leon just nodded and they separated.  
  
~ Rebecca ~  
  
After leaving the others, she quickly dashed to the nearest hospital in the area. As she went along, we grew suspicious why all of a sudden the streets were deserted and nobody seemed to be around. She didn't slow down to find out because learning about the virus and finding an anti-virus was more important at that moment.  
  
When she got to the hospital, she was shocked to find out that everywhere she looked, dead bodies filled the floor. She stopped at the sight. It was a jaw dropping sight. She slowly made her way inside and soon the zombies started to rise. She quickly shot them and dashed to the nearest elevator. At the elevator, she quickly shut the door and didn't press any button. She quickly got the radio from her pocket and said, "Hello? Anybody? This is Rebecca. Come in, anybody!"  
  
The others, hearing the radio signal said, "Come in, Rebecca!" "Guys, the hospital's down! I repeat, the hospital's down! It's infested with zombies. I'm not sure what else is in here but the virus had already claimed the hospital. Over." Rebecca reported. "Rebecca, this is Carlos. What is your position? Over." "I'm on my way to the third floor laboratory. I'm at the elevator at the moment." "How's your ammo? Over." "I still have plenty. Listen I can take it. I'll be looking for survivors. Over." "Just radio in if you need re-inforcement...over." "Copy that. Over and out." Rebecca said. She then pressed the button and headed to the third floor.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Rebecca took aim and slowly made her way out. She was met with a couple of zombie, which she quickly exterminated. She made her way to the laboratory and locked the doors. She then quickly took out the sample and started the examination.  
  
After some time, she was able to determine why the person infected by the x-virus kept on regenerating itself. He found the answer in the DNA itself. Soon she was able to create and anti-virus. She then made a lot of serums. But it was time consuming.  
  
~ Claire ~  
  
Claire found her way to an apartment complex. She entered slowly. She then wondered where everyone was and why there wasn't any undead things lurking around there. She then started checking every room. She was able to find some survivors at each room. She then told them to come with her because it wasn't safe. Then in one room, she was able to find Jill unconscious. She quickly went to her side and was able to wake her up.  
  
Jill sat and then wondered where she was. She then realized that Claire was also there. "You all right?" Claire asked. "Yeah. How did I get here? I don't remember ever coming here." "I don't know but this isn't the time to talk. It's not safe here." "You're right." Jill said as she got up. Claire then handed Jill her spare gun. They then continued to go and look around.  
  
They then came to a room and saw Sherry there. She seemed unconscious. Claire was about to go there but then someone said, "Stay where you are! You are not to make another move!" When they looked, they were shocked when they realized who it was. It was Mrs. Birton, Sherry's real mother. "Surprised huh? You will not take my daughter." She said. Claire and Jill didn't say anything.  
  
Mrs. Birton then went to a side and they saw that there was a monster there. "What are you doing?" Claire was almost afraid to ask. Then it dawned on Jill so she then whispered to Claire, "She's the one who created the virus." Claire just looked at her in surprise. "How could you be still be alive? Leon said that you were shot and that you died." Claire then addressed Mrs. Birton. "I have my ways. I'm not a scientist for nothing." She replied. She then released the monster. "Now you are finished." She then added. But then it attacked her instead and it killed her instantly.  
  
Claire quickly got the sleeping Sherry and handed her to Jill. "Go Jill! Take her and go! I'll watch your back." Claire said. Jill almost hesitated but Claire gave her a look that there was no time to argue. She just gave a nod and led all of them outside while Claire battled with the thing.  
  
Once outside, Jill handed Sherry to one of the women whom they saved. She then radioed, "Code red! Is anyone there? Over." Jill quickly said as she shot some zombies that were nearby, coming after them. "Jill, were are you? Over." They asked. "I'm at the streets with other survivors and also with Sherry. I need backup and I need it now." She said. "We're on our way." They all said.  
  
Soon after, they all met. "Chris, Leon go to the apartment complex down this street. Claire is in trouble." Jill quickly said. Without another word, they went. Carlos, who was still on his way there, spotted Chris and Leon. They gestured him to follow them. Steve and Jill took care of the survivors.  
  
When they arrived, they saw that Claire was already wounded. They then helped her. A shower of bullets came but the monster kept on regenerating. "You ok?" Leon asked as he helped Claire up. "Yeah. How are they? Did they make it out?" Claire replied. "Yeah." They replied.  
  
They ran outside and made their way to the others since they were already out of ammo. They could hear the women scream and could also see the fright of the others when they saw the monster that was running after them. They were frozen in place. But as the monster was about to catch up with them, it slowed down and cried out in pain. Soon it was dead.  
  
When it fell down, they saw Rebecca standing there with her aim still on it. She then smiled at them when she lowered her hand. "Take about nice timing." Jill commented. "Sorry it took some time. I've found the antidote to counter the virus. Come on! I think Barry is waiting for us by the pier." Rebecca just said. They all just nodded and headed to the port.  
  
Soon they were sailing of and they detonated the city. As they watched the city burn, Rebecca then told them all about the things that they found. When they knew everything, they all knew that it was only the beginning and now that they had something to counter it, the war had already just begun.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I know this isn't much but please send in your reviews because I would really like to know what you think about it. It's not of high standards I know but please...I need to know. Thanks for the support and reading it. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Michiko 


End file.
